


Are you a beaver? 'Cause daaaamn.

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cheesy, M/M, adorable idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker doesnt know how to get Wash's attention in a positive way...so he trusts his instincts and uses the best pick-up lines he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you a beaver? 'Cause daaaamn.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/gifts).



Laverneus Tucker. Expert wooer of women, not so expert wooer of a certain person by the name Agent Washington. He thought about ways to approach him, but none of them seemed right. So today he figured he'd just dive right in, let instinct take over and do it's job. Tucker found him stripping his gun, and went in for the kill. He cleared his throat as he stood nervously about the ex-freelancer. "can I help you Tucker?" Wash looked up at him.

"uh...hey baby...are you a light switch? 'cause every time I see you, you turn me on" Tucker stumbled. Washington chuckled,"what?" Tucker adjusted his stance and was a bit more confident. "I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together" Washington put down pieces to his gun and raised an eyebrow at him. "Tucker, what the hell are you doing?" "N-not you 'cause....baby, I'm no Fred Flintstone but I can make your bedrock" Tucker swallowed, feeling nervousness return.

He just needed to keep trying. "seriously, stop" Wash's face was a tinted light red. "Are you a parking ticket? 'cause you got fine written all over you" His own face was heating up intensely, this was so stupid. "Why are you practicing pick-up lines on me?" He chuckled nervously. Tucker just had to keep pushing it until he realized. "D-damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged" Tucker smirked a signature smirk at the ex-freelancer. Wash blushed hard, "A-Are you trying to using them ON me?!" He stuttered out. "baby, you got more curves than a race track!" Tucker blurted out one last pick-up line before all was silent.

Washington bust out in laughter. Tucker's face grew even more red, shit no. He wasn't supposed to laugh! He was supposed to become horribly in love with him! "that's just precious...really" Wash's later died down. "whatever, you didn't have to laugh at me asshole." Tucker growled and turned to leave. Washington put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a long kiss, "you are seriously the cutest." He chuckled. Tucker smiled a bit with a nervous smile, "so they did work?" "yeah...sure."


End file.
